


Madoka magica: what was forgotten

by Dragonflame27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Horror, Madoka's Wish, Magical Girls, Rebellion, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: What happened when junko gets suspicious and follows her daughter on the night of Walpurgisnacht?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome and also idea's

Takes place during episode 11, 12 and after. 

 

The last several days Junko had noticed her daughter's odd behavior though she hopped that Madoka would open up, but she still hadn't. 

She let out a deep sigh. Next to her sat her best friend, Kazuko Saotome, Madoka’s classroom teacher. 

“I just wish I knew what was going on with Madoka. It seems like she knows more that what she is letting on.” She said.  _ If only she would.  _ Her friend nodded and they both mourned the death of Sayaka Miki.

The next day the town had been evacuated due to a large storm.

Suddenly Madoka stood up. 

“Madoka where are you going?” Junko asked. 

“The bathroom,” was all she said before she ran off.

Junko watched the receding back of her daughter. Looking to her husband, he nodded agreeing with his wife. She stood and followed Madoka. She stopped a distance away as she saw her daughter standing next to the window.

Junko stared at her daughter, as Madoka stood next to the window looking out at the falling rain. She couldn't see what she was doing. But she watched Madoka shook her head and turned looking at something that Junko couldn't see. And watched as her lips moved a look of worry crossed her face. She gasped and spoke faster to something that only she could see.

Madoka stopped listening to whatever she could see. Seconds after her eyes widened and she turned fast looking out the window, a look of worry crossed her face.

Turning Madoka walked away words the stairs.  _ No where is she going.  _ Junko ran up to her daughter and grabbed her arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Mom!?”

“You can't just go out there let the fire department handle whatever this is.”

“Mom please I need to do this myself I need you to stay here. You said that that I was good I never told lies so I need you to trust me and let me go.”

Junko nodded and watched as her daughter turned and ran down the stairs. Even though she said she wouldn't go with her, she soon followed making sure Madoka didn't realise it.

“Kyubey what way. Where is she?” madoka yelled.

“Just follow the destruction and you'll find her.” Kyubey said.

Madoka ran with everything she had. Soon she came to a stop and watched in horror as she saw the giant witch that hung upside down floating in mid air. Its laughter rang out echoing all around.

“That's Walpurgisnacht,” Madoka cried in horror!?

Junko stopped feet behind her daughter. And she almost screamed when she saw the huge creature that was floating in the sky. She watched as a girl dressed in an odd outfit faced the large creature. And explosions rang out as the girl fought the huge creature.

“HOMURA!” Madoka yelled as she watched in horror as Homura was thrown back like a rag doll. And soon dissapered from sight.

_ What on earth is going on!?  _ Junko thought. This time as Madoka went to run in the direction of the girl who had been fighting the creature, she grabbed her daughter's arm.

Madoka yelp in shock. Turning she saw her mom standing there. “Mom!? What are you doing here?”

“I was worried so I came after you.” She said in a shaky voice. “What is-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but Madoka don't you have something you need to do, isn't that why you came all the way out here?” Kyubey said interrupting their conversation.

 


	2. The wish

Junko watched as Madoka turned and stared towards the girl that had been fighting, and she had not yet appeared. She felt sadness knowing that the girl was probably no longer alive.

“Fine,” was all she said as she let Madoka go. And followed her to where she could see the dark haired girl. She froze in shock as soon as she saw her.

  
The girl’s back rested against a wall, or what was left of it. Blood ran down her face from a wound on her forehead. Her right leg was trapped under a boulder that had once been part of the building. A small pool of blood spread across the ground seeping out of from under the rock.

Madoka ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand.

“Madoka?” the girl gasped.

“Homura that is enough. You've done plenty. Now rest.” She stood and faced the odd cat.

“Are you ready?” it asked.

“Yes,” Madoka  said.

_Ready ready for what?_ Junko thought.

“No!” screamed Homura. “No of you do then what will I have been fighting for all this time!”

Madoka knelt down and hugged Homura. “No I'll never let what you did go in vain. No your efforts won't be wasted. I will never that happen.” Madoka stood once again.

“Madoka what are you doing? And what is that cat?”Junko asked.  

Homura noticed for the first time Madoka’s mom. _What is she doing here? And how can she see Kyubey? Only potential magical girls can. Unless it's because of the witch?_

“I finally found what I want to wish for and I'll have no regrets.” Madoka said with a sad smile.

To Junko it sounded as if Madoka was saying goodbye, like she wasn't going to live. “Madoka what are you doing!?”

“Mom it's going to be alright.” Madoka said. She turned and faced the cat.

“Tell me Madoka Kaname what is the one wish that you are willing to trade your soul for?” Asked the creature.

“I  wish to save all magical girls before they ever became witches in the past present and future!”

“No!” screamed Homura.

Suddenly a brilliant light surrounded Madoka. And I'm seconds she vanished. Moments later she faced the giant woman floating in the air. And it vanished the sky no longer dark. But the sun shining through.

Junko looked up in amazement at the floating form of her daughter. But also great sadness creator through her. Though she knew not why.

 

***********

Junko stood staring up at the sky. Tears streamed down her face. Her heart ached with great pain. Looking down she saw the tears hit the ground. Her heart felt like it had been torn.

“Junko are you alright?” asked her husband.

  
Turning she looked at him. “I don't know why but I feel as if I just lost something incredibly important.” She looked back up at the sky the tears still in her eyes. _What have I forgotten that was so important? Why can't I remember?_


End file.
